Pranking in the Snake's den
by writefan
Summary: A blood-feud in the Snake's den. Two girls who hate eacht other for it, both set oon humilitating the other. One with a friend with special powers, one with cursed socks. What's going to happen now? Well, a lot of insults and laugther off course.


A/N: This story was a challenge from my sister. I had to write something with two OCs,who were friends, one of which had to be a metamorphmagus, there had to be a blood-feud, and cursed socks. Oh and they had to prank each other, or something that could go for it. So yeah, this is what I came up with. Not really good or something, but just some light fun. My sister wants to turn this into a short movie with one of her friends, so any tips are welcome. (I do wonder why she wants to do that though) Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Aimee Smith and Angelique Davis walked into the fifth year Slytherin dormitory.

"Why are you and Pansy fighting?" Aimee asked her best friend.

Angelique answered: "Our fathers have started a blood feud over the summer. So naturally we hate each other now. Not that I didn't already do that, but I'm not afraid of her. She is as stupid as a cow"

Aimee looked worried for her friend. "I would watch out if I were you. The luck is often on the side of the stupid."

Angelique snorted and with her nose in the air she walked to the bathroom.

"Her big mouth is going to get her into trouble." The quiet voice of Daphne Greengrass said.

"I know." Aimee sighed. "But she doesn't listen to me. I have told her many times that this is the house of the cunning, that that is the better approach."

Daphne made a face. "I'm sure it is not for a lack of trying." she said sarcastically.

Aimee threw a sock at her head, but Daphne dodged it and stuck her tongue out.

"You're so mature." Aimee said.

At Daphne's reply: "As if you're any better." She could only agree.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Pansy and Angelique were fighting.

"You'll never be as influential as I am." Pansy screamed.

"I don't have a dog-face." Angelique snorted.

"And I don't wear muggle clothes in my free time." Pansy yelled with a smug look on her face. Clearly thinking she had insulted Angelique.

Angelique threw her head back and laughed. "If you want to be insulting Parkinson, please come up with some real insults."

"The only reason your blood is boiling, is because it's too thick. Just like it should be. You filthy half-blood. You don't have an ounce of pure-blood in you." Pansy said, thinking she was clever.

Angelique just laughed harder, which seemed to infuriate Pansy only more.

"So now you're thinking it's funny?" she snarled.

Angelique smiled: "No, it is just that you are even dumber than I thought. You're contradicting yourself with your statements and some things you say aren't even true"

Pansy's face formed a triumphant smirk. "It is funny that you say I am dumb, because you are just plain stupid. You are insulting a member of a high held and respected pure-blood family. And let it be those families that hold the power and influence in this world, but someone not even half-worthy to be a witch like you wouldn't understand that."

"My grades are a lot higher than yours. What did you get for charms again? Wasn't it a T? Now who is the not-worthy witch again?" Angelique shot back.

Pansy started to see red for her eyes, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled her wand out and shot a tripping hex at Angelique, who gracefully dodged it and shot a jelly-leg curse of her own. Pansy retreated with a Leg-Locker curse, which was blocked by a shield charm from Angelique. Pansy shot quite a lot of spells at the shield, but she couldn't get through it.

"What is it Parkinson? Too advanced for you?" Angelique smirked and she shot a low powered body-bind at Pansy, which hit her full and she fell incapacitated to the ground. Angelique walked away and said over her shoulder:

"The spell should end in about ten minutes."

Pansy lay there furious on the ground. 'I'm going to get her back for this. I shall teach her her place. A bit of humiliation will do her good. Those cursed socks father send me, should do the trick nicely.

The next day, Angelique was thoroughly annoyed.

"Why did he do that. I swear, if he pulls one other trick at me. I'm going to…." She ranted.

"I do wonder why he threw water at your socks though. I mean, it is Malfoy, you would expect he'd throw it on your robes." Aimee said thoughtful.

"I don't care about that!" Angelique shouted. "All I care about is that I have to change my socks and we have transfiguration in ten minutes."

Angelique quickly changed her socks and together the two girls left the dormitory, but they both hadn't seen Pansy standing in the shadows and she was laughing.

Daphne and Aimee fell down on their beds the end of that day.

"Do you know what was wrong with Angelique?" Daphne asked.

Aimee frowned. "No I didn't even notice, nor did she say anything. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she was making faces all day and pulling at her socks, as if they were very uncomfortable and during dinner her hair started becoming darker every minute."

At that moment Angelique stormed into the dormitory. "They are all laughing and pointing at me. What is so funny?"

"Your hair is orange." Daphne remarked, before she stood up and said: "Well I'm going downstairs, seeing if Blaise has something interesting."

Aimee smirked. "You mean you just want to ogle him, you can say that you know."

Daphne blushed. "You should shut your mouth, nothing intelligent ever comes out from it." And with these words she left.

Meanwhile Angelique was fretting about her hair. "Orange she said? Orange! IS IT ORANGE!"

Aimee looked irritated: "Quit fretting and panicking and look in the mirror."

Angelique ran to the mirror and looked in it. Seven seconds she was silent and then she screamed. Aimee covered her ears with the ease of practice.

"MY HAIR IS ORANGE!"

Aimee was really irritated now and she lost control over her metamorph powers. Her hair turned red and she screamed.

Angelique jumps up. "Jeez, you don't have to scare me." Then she sees Aimee's hair. "Irritated, are we?" She said, while pointing at it.

Aimee snorted: "If I didn't know better I'd say you were blind."

"Do you have any ideas how this could have happened?" Angelique asked.

"No" was the short answer.

"And I have to believe that. The great Aimee doesn't have a clue?" Angelique muttered sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the socks." Aimee wondered. "Why else would Malfoy throw water over them, if it wasn't to make you change them."

When Angelique pulled the socks of, her hair changed indeed back to normal.

"This was Pansy, I'm sure of it." She said. "We have to get even."

"I have an idea."

Aimee stood in front of the mirror, her features morphed to look like Pansy.

"Are you sure about this?" Angelique asked nervously.

"Why wouldn't it? We have no lessons today and the two of us normally spend a lot of time in the dorms, so.." Aimee responded.

"Okay," Angelique readied herself. "Let's go pull this off then."

Aimee, disguised as Pansy, walks down and finds Draco waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Pansy, you look a bit ill today. Are you alright."

Aimee tried her best to hide a smirk, this was just too good. "Your presence makes me so ill." She said.

"What did you say?" Draco asked slowly.

"You heard me."

"How dare you!"

"I dare a lot Malfoy."

"Wait until my father hears about this! He will teach you your place. How dare you think you are better than me. The only thing you would be good for is warming my bed and raising my children." Draco was fuming.

Aimee was laughing inside now, but she managed to form a sneer and said: "Well, good-luck finding another bed-warmer, I won't do it anymore."

Draco tried to slap Aimee, but she spun out of the way and left the common room. In the Great Hall she walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Susan Bones.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Susan nodded. "But Pansy, wouldn't you rather sit with Malfoy at the Slytherin table?"

Aimee schooled her features into a look of distaste. "Why would I want to sit with that git?" she asked.

"I thought he was your boyfriend." Susan said.

Aimee nodded. "Yes he was, but I broke up with him this morning, he was too arrogant. Can I sit with you tomorrow? I don't want to have anything to do with him for a while."

"Sure," Susan said "I will save you a seat."

The next day, Pansy was again just Pansy. Aimee and Angelique decided to go down shortly before het today, to see how it would all play out. And as soon as Pansy was downstairs, she walked to Draco and put her hand on his arm.

"Get away from me!" He all but screamed.

"What have I done wrong, my dragon?" Pansy asked.

"How dare you think I would want anything to do with you, After all you said yesterday."

"But dragon, I was in bed the whole day yesterday." Pansy pouted.

"How dare you, my father will hear of this. Now get of me." and with this Draco walked away.

Pouting, Pansy walked to the Great Hall, as soon as she was there, Susan Bones walked towards her.

"Hey Pansy, I saved you a seat." The girl said smiling.

"Go away, bitch." Pansy responded.

Susan looked confused. "But yesterday you said… you said that…."

"I said, get away." Pansy said again, more forcefully this time.

Aimee and Angelique stood watching from a corner, silently laughing.

|~|~|~|~ The End~|~|~|~|~|


End file.
